Chaud et froid
by Nelja
Summary: /Lady of the Shard/ L'Acolyte n'est plus sûre de rien, et bien entendu, c'est à ce moment que son Dieu vient lui demander de faire des choix. Old God/Acolyte avec manipulation mentale et émotionnelle.


_Tout appartient à gigi d.g. Old God/Acolyte, avec lavage de cerveau et sous-entendus sexuels._

* * *

Quand l'Acolyte essaie de se rappeler son passé, il lui vient éclaté comme des pièces de puzzle, et l'une d'entre elle est au milieu, immense, la plus importante, celle de l'adoration, mais au dernier moment, elle hésite, et se demande, les doigts tremblants, laquelle c'est, parce que cela change tout.

Tandis qu'elle chante, à genoux, les louanges de l'Ancien Dieu, une voix dans sa tête insiste que cela devrait être quelqu'un d'autre, et c'est complètement absurde, mais cela sonne vrai. A la fin du rituel, quand elle se relève, ses jambes tremblent, elle voudrait plus que tout fuir et regagner sa chambre.

Pourtant, quand elle entend la voix de l'Ancien Dieu la retenir, sa détresse se mêle à un frisson de plaisir électrique.

"Grande Prêtresse. Reste avec moi."

Elle ne peut pas refuser parce que sinon l'Ancien Dieu se rendrait compte de quelque chose - elle ne peut pas refuser parce que tout son corps frémit devant ce privilège - pourquoi se bat-elle avec elle-même si cela ne change rien ?

Parce que c'est important.

Elle entre dans les appartements privés de l'Ancien Dieu. Même si elle écoute la voix dans sa tête, même si elle doute de la réalité, le désir qu'elle ressent est réel, de contempler sa grandeur, de se baigner dans son aura de divinité. Ces sentiments sont toute sa vie, alors comment pourrait-elle exister sans cela ?

Elle te l'a volé, lui dit la voix. C'est quelqu'un d'autre que tu aimes.

Et un instant, une autre image se superpose à la première, une autre déesse, qui ne lui fait pas peur.

Pourquoi a-t-elle pensé cela ? A-t-elle si peur de l'Ancien Dieu, qui est si bonne avec elle, qui lui a tout accordé au-delà de ses souhaits les plus fous ?

"A quoi penses-tu ?" lui demande l'Ancien Dieu.

Elle lui touche la joue, et ce simple contact enflamme ses sens. L'Acolyte sait qu'elle ne peut pas dire la vérité, qu'elle ne peut pas mentir. Voilà pourquoi elle est terrorisée, voilà pourquoi son coeur bat si vite.

"A l'amour." répond-elle.

"Oh. Comme chacun." répond l'Ancien Dieu. Elle la fixe avec intensité, ses yeux sont beaux à se noyer dedans, ses doigts qui caressent son cou sont si doux, avec toute la puissance de l'univers derrière. "Ton amour est-il véritable ?"

C'est une tempête qui s'élève dans sa tête. Oui, non, peut-être, pas celui-là, et soudain, l'Acolyte se met à pleurer.

"Je ne sais pas," dit-elle, "je ne sais pas !"

Elle espère ne pas avoir tout révélé sur les voix dans sa tête ? Elle est toujours comme ça, elle ne sait pas très bien les choses, son Dieu doit être habituée...

"Oh, ma douce prêtresse," répond l'Ancien Dieu. Et ses lèvres sont sur son visage, boivent ses larmes, alors que ses mains descendent plus bas, vers sa taille. L'Acolyte se sent incapable de bouger, de penser, le plaisir et la plénitude de ce contact modelant ses pensées, la forme même de son coeur. "S'il l'est, tu seras récompensée, tu le sais. Montre-moi que tu m'aimes. Prie-moi."

Ses mains caressent maintenant les hanches de l'Acolyte, et bien sûr, elle la supplierait de ne pas s'arrêter, le désir l'étouffe...

C'est trop. Si elle le fait - oh, elle sera submergée, annihilée par le plaisir, elle le sait, et la voix dans sa tête, déjà presque inaudible, semble lui dire qu'elle oubliera plus plus important. Et puis, elle n'a jamais... ne perdra-t-elle pas quelque chose pour toujours ?

Mais si elle s'y refuse, l'Ancien Dieu se doutera qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre avec elle, certainement ?

Une main remonte vers le bas de son dos - c'est trop lent, pas assez, et elle comprend confusément où elle voudrait que soit cette main.

"Je vous en prie !" crie-t-elle. Puis elle se morigène, ne lui a-t-elle pas fait mal aux oreilles ? Pas que les dieux puissent avoir mal, mais tout de même !

"Quelle faveur demandes-tu ?" demande l'Ancien Dieu. Ses mains sont toujours sur le corps de l'Acolyte, mais très immobiles.

"Tou... touchez-moi encore," dit-elle, les joues écarlates. "Laissez-moi vous montrer... vous montrer que mon amour est vrai."

Mais l'Ancien Dieu retire soudain ses mains.

"J'aime t'entendre supplier," dit-elle, "mais pas tout de suite. Non, quand cela arrivera, je t'aurai exactement quand je le voudrai - et exactement comme je le voudrai."

L'Acolyte frissonne. Le monde autour d'elle, ou peut-être seulement son Dieu, est soudain devenu glacial. Elle voudrait que la voix dans sa tête lui dise quelque chose de positif, qu'ils ont gagné cette fois, que tout s'est bien passé. Mais il n'y a rien, que le froid, le silence, et sa peau transie de ne pas être touchée.


End file.
